Nobody Messes With My Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Zs'Skayr returns and kidnaps Dana's family, demanding she face him with no Plumber backup. But he didn't say anything about S.H.I.E.L.D. backup. :) Done as a request/birthday story for Redbat132. :)


**Redbat132, who owns Dana, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! :) Happy belated Birthday! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Ultimate Spiderman belongs to Marvel and Disney. I only own Rachel, Phantasmo, and Melodica.**

* * *

**Noboby Messes With My Family**

Dana growled in anger at the message the Grant Mansion family had just received. Zs'Skayr had been back and causing trouble on Anur Transyl and if that hadn't been bad enough, the evil ghost had captured Phantasmo, Melodica, Snare-Oh, Ghostfreak, and Kuphulu.

"_If you want to see your loved ones again, then no Plumbers,"_ Zs'Skayr had said in the video. _"Dana, you fight me for them. If you truly care about them." _

Rachel was furious and shut off the tape as they had all seen it two times already. "From the computer data, they're still on Anur Transyl," the older woman said.

Dana paced back and forth, tears gathered in her eyes as she was scared for her family. "What am I going to do, Rachel?" She asked. "I can't face Zs'Skayr alone."

"And you're not going to," the blonde-haired woman said, getting up and hugging the young girl. "Don't worry. We'll think of something."

"But he said no Plumber backup," the girl said. "That means not even any members of our family."

Rachel hated to agree, but she knew Dana was right. Almost everyone in their family were Plumbers and if they arrived, Zs'Skayr could do something terrible. The young woman held the girl that was essentially her sister as she fell into thought, wondering who they could call. Her eyes happened to land on a picture of the Galactic Monster Aliens and Spiderman and seeing the web-slinging hero made her perk up and she smiled. "Dana, I know exactly who to call," she said.

"You do?" The young girl asked. "Who?"

"Remember when I told you about the Howling Commandos?"

Dana remembered that and nodded, recalling that the Commandos were actual monsters on the side of good, just like her family. She thought that Jack Russell AKA Werewolf by Night was so cool, Blade was super awesome since she liked bats, N'Kantu somewhat reminded her of her half alien-mummy family, the Invisible Man was neat, and the Man-Thing was such a cutie. "They stayed here while you and Spiderman were helping them to repair their reputations, right?" She asked.

"That's right," Rachel said before calling Spiderman. "I just hope Fury doesn't mind if we ask to borrow them for this mission."

Spiderman answered after the second ring. "Well, hi, Rachel," he said in greeting before looking at the girl next to her. "And who's this?"

"Spiderman, this is Dana," Rachel introduced them. "Dana, Spiderman."

"Hi!" Dana said excitedly, her eyes lighting up. "I love your costume!"

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "What can I do for you guys?"

The blonde-haired woman looked serious. "Spiderman, I wish this was a more pleasant call, but we need help," she said. "An evil alien named Zs'Skayr has kidnapped Dana's father, mother, and brothers."

"Zs'Skayr, huh?" The web-slinger asked. "I think I've heard that name before. Fury mentioned something about a bad ghost that looked worse than the Grim Reaper had tried to wreak havoc at the museum once, but S.H.I.E.L.D. stopped him, thought it wasn't easy."

"Yeah, he's a tough ghost, but he can be taken down," Rachel said. "Spiderman, are the Howling Commandos available?"

"I believe so," he said. "That bad, huh?"

Dana nodded. "Zs'Skayr sent us a video saying that if I want to see my loved ones alive, then I have to face him with no Plumber backup," she said. "And almost everyone is this family is a Plumber, so I can't ask them for help."

"Ouch," Spiderman said in sympathy, understanding now why they were asking for the big guns. "Let me get you guys in touch with Fury."

It wasn't long before Fury's face appeared on screen. "Miss Jocklin, Spiderman informed me that you are asking about the Howling Commandos," he said. "Something about you guys can't ask the Plumbers for help?"

Rachel nodded. "If we do, Zs'Skayr will hurt our family members," she said. "What's worse is that he's demanding Dana face him too."

She gestured to the girl beside her and Dana looked pleadingly at Nick Fury. "Please, Mr. Fury. I gained my family just a year ago after Zs'Skayr betrayed me," she said, looking to be on the brink of tears. "I've heard that the Howling Commandos are really good and that creep ghost didn't say anything about other backup."

Fury looked thoughtful and sympathized with the kid. "Rachel, when do you want the Commandos there?" He asked.

"Actually, would it be alright if Dana went there to meet them in person?" She asked. "I can give you the transport coordinates to Anur Transyl."

He nodded. "Okay," he said and looked at Dana. "Don't worry, kid. The Commandos are some of the best. We'll get your family back."

"Thank you," she said gratefully, a few tears running down her face.

After they signed off, Dana went to go get changed, putting on a black long-sleeved shirt, fingerless black gloves, black leggings, black flats, and her spider poncho. Letting her black hair down, she put a red headband in it and nodded before getting determined. "Nobody messes with my family, not even you, Zs'Skayr," she said, heading downstairs to find Rachel ready to teleport her. The two hugged.

"Be careful, Dana," she said. "And good luck."

"Thanks, Rach," she said before taking a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Nodding, Rachel teleported the girl straight into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier base. Spiderman was there to greet her. "Hey, Dana," he said, grunting a little in surprise when she hugged him hard, her shoulders heaving a little as she cried. He returned the hug, rubbing her back soothingly. "Shh, don't worry, Dana. We'll get them back. I promise."

She nodded and looked at him, wiping her eyes before smiling. "Thanks, Spiderman," she said.

He nodded. "By the way, love the outfit."

She giggled. "Thanks."

Nick Fury came up and he nodded to her. "Alright, Miss Dana, you ready to meet your teammates?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, sir," she said respectfully. "And thank you, sir."

He nodded again. "Thank me when we get your family back safe and sound," he said as he led them to a set of doors to where the Howling Commandos were and the five monsters looked ready to go do battle. N'Kantu nodded to her.

"You are the young one who's family was captured?" He asked.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "And I need your guys help to get them back."

"And you have it, kid," Blade said with a nod, taking out his swords.

"I dislike an evil ghost who does such a despicable act," the Invisible Man said.

"Don't worry, kid. This Zs'Skayr won't know what hit him," Jack said with a nod.

Man-Thing nodded and Dana couldn't help it. She hugged him, which surprised him because she didn't catch on fire. He looked at her in surprise, as did the others. "You're not afraid of Man-Thing?" N'Kantu asked in surprise.

Dana shook her head. "I think he's cute," she said honestly, making Man-Thing look very bashful at that.

Spiderman chuckled. "I think she's just won these guys over," he whispered to Fury, who chuckled lightly.

"I think you're right," he said before clearing his throat. "Alright, Commandos. You know what to do. Go send that ghost back to where he came from."

They got on the teleporter and Spiderman swung aboard too. "No way am I going to miss this," he said.

Dana smiled. "I'll take all the help I can get," she said gratefully.

The transporter turned on and they soon vanished from sight.

* * *

Zs'Skayr was pleased that his plan had worked so well as he looked at Phantasmo, who was weakened by the light guns that moved around him and he tried to avoid them. "Yes, you grow weaker," he said with a sinister laugh.

"Stay away from him, you monster!" Melodica yelled at him, struggling to get free from the rack that the evil ghost had placed her and her sons on. Snare-Oh and Kuphulu were trying to unlock the cuffs with some loose tendrils without Zs'Skayr knowing, but it was slow going. Even Ghostfreak was bound in chains that prevented him from phasing out of them as he watched his father grow weaker as time went on.

"Get away from my father, you abomination!" He roared at him.

Zs'Skayr only laughed. "Oh, victory will be sweet," he said before looking at Melodica. "Hmm, perhaps I should make the female Thep Khufan my bride."

"In your dreams!" Melodica yelled at him angrily.

The doors suddenly swung open. "GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Dana yelled as she charged in with the Howling Commandos and Spiderman right behind her.

"What is this?!" Zs'Skayr cried out in surprise.

"It's called getting my family back!" Dana said.

"Your family?" He said before laughing. "You're not Dana."

She smirked. "You sure about that?" She asked before transforming into her ghost form, making him float back in surprise. Even the Commandos and Spiderman looked surprised.

"Whoa," the web-slinger said, his eyes wide.

Dana didn't stop there. She went into what she called her 'Sinister Silvania' form and she snarled at the evil ghost. "You're mine, Zs'Skayr!" She said, pouncing at him.

"Come!" N'Kantu said to the others. "Jack, Spiderman, you two and I will help Dana. Blade, Man-Thing, Invisible Man, get Dana's family out of here."

Jack howled loudly as he charged in with the other two behind him and the other three worked to get the three Thep Khufans and two Ectonurites free. Snare-Oh and Kuphulu thanked them and helped their mother, who looked worriedly at her husband-to-be. "Phantasmo," she said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I got him," Invisible Man said, moving unseen to Phantasmo's cell while Blade got Ghostfreak free.

"Thank you," the green-chained ghost said in gratitude before seeing his father was free and he went down to him. "Father, are you alright?"

"For the most part," the older Ectonurite said before looking up to see that N'Kantu, Spiderman, Jack, and Dana had Zs'Skayr on the ropes before the evil Ectonurite sneakily sent a small device at them, shocking the three heroes, but Dana managed to dodge and she growled at him.

"No one messes with my family!" She yelled. "Not even an abomination like you!"

He chuckled at her. "You call them your family?" He taunted her. "You are a nothing, my dear. You always were."

Hearing that, Phantasmo growled and flew up fast. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY!" He roared, slashing at Zs'Skayr with his claws.

The evil ghost moved back, but Dana surprised him by slashing at him too. "This is for lying to me!" She yelled, punching him right in the face, making his skull spin before she punched him again. "And this is for kidnapping my family!"

Phantasmo flew up and sucker punched Zs'Skayr right in the stomach. "This is for my first wife," he said before flying downwards sharply with the evil ghost caught in his claws. "And this is for my family, including my daughter."

He slammed the evil ghost into the floor, making Zs'Skayr groan in pain before N'Kantu stepped forward, pointing his scepter at the ghost, who was soon wrapped up tight in bandages and unable to get free. Jack and Spiderman came up after working to destroy the machinery the evil ghost had and the others looked at Dana, who pulled out a Null Void device and she glared at the bound Ectonurite. "We've got a special spot for you in the Null Void," she said, aiming the device at him and firing. A bubble surrounded Zs'Skayr before he vanished. As quiet settled in, Dana turned to her family. "Mom! Dad! Brothers!" She said, running up to them.

"Dana! Sweetheart!" Melodica said, hugging her half-alien daughter in relief. Snare-Oh and Kuphulu joined in on the hugs too, proud of their little sister.

Ghostfreak accepted a hug from the girl. "We're proud of you, Dana," he said. "You found a way."

"I always will," she said before turning to Phantasmo, seeing he looked tired. "Daddy? Are you okay?" She asked, hugging him.

"I'm alright, my little princess," he said. "Just a little weak, but it's nothing rest and good food won't take care of."

Satisfied and happy that her family was safe, Dana turned to the Commandos and Spiderman, hugging them all. "Thank you," she said gratefully. "I'm in your debt."

"There is no debt between friends," Blade said with a smile. "Besides, we owed Miss Rachel for the time she hosted us."

Spiderman just finished reporting to Nick Fury and looked to the others. "Well, what do you say we head back?" He suggested. "I'm sure Rachel and the others are worried about these guys."

They all nodded and they were soon back on the helicarrier, where Fury was surprised when Dana hugged him. "Thank you so much, sir," she said. "If it hadn't been for you, Spiderman, and the Commandos, I might not have been able to save my family."

Fury looked a bit uncomfortable at the hug, but patted the girl's head in return. "I'm glad it worked out, kid," he said honestly before typing in the coordinates to the Grant Mansion and the Ectonurite/Thep Khufan family was soon in the living room of their home.

"Guys!" Rachel said, running up to them and hugging them. "Are you alright?"

"We're alright," Snare-Oh said, returning her hug.

The others came out, both human and alien, to greet their family and help them out. Phantasmo placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, sweetheart," he said.

"Thanks, Dad," she said before hugging him tight. "I was so scared I was going to lose you guys."

"You won't lose us that easily, dear," Melodica said soothingly.

"No way," Kuphulu said, shaking his head.

Ghostfreak smiled before looking at Rachel. "Rachel, can we trouble you to order some pizza?" He asked.

"Already done," she said as the doorbell rang and she answered the door to find the pizza boy was the same one that they had befriended long ago. Thanking him and giving him a tip, she let out a whistle. "Pizza's here!"

Dana and her family settled down in the living room, sitting close together as they ate and the movie that had been selected was playing. The half-alien girl snuggled into her father's side and he brushed a hand over her head soothingly, kissing her forehead in affection. She smiled, drawing more comfort from him and the rest of her family, glad to have them back, thanks to the help of Spiderman and the Howling Commandos.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
